Absolut nicht
by Velence
Summary: [McShep] Rodney schlang sein Mittagessen herunter und ignorierte John, der ihm gegenüber saß, während der versuchte, seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen, um ihn wenigstens ein bisschen zu ärgern. Unter dem Tisch stieß er Rodney mit seinen festen Stiefel zaghaft an, was der mit einem tödlichen Blick quittierte.


**Autor: **Velence  
**Titel: **Absolut nicht  
**Altersfreigabe: **ab 18 Jahren  
**Teil: **1/1  
**Disclaimer: **Alle in dieser Story verwendeten Charaktere und Grundkonzepte sind Eigentum der jeweiligen Rechteinhaber. Sie werden einzig und allein zu Unterhaltungszwecken genutzt. Eine Copyright-Verletzung ist weder beabsichtigt noch impliziert.  
**Hauptcharakter(e)/Paar(e): **John Sheppard/Rodney McKay

**Kink:** Vorspiel – Kink-Poker 2013

Absolut nicht

Rodney schlang sein Mittagessen herunter und ignorierte John, der ihm gegenüber saß, während der versuchte, seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen, um ihn wenigstens ein bisschen zu ärgern. Unter dem Tisch stieß er Rodney mit seinen festen Stiefel zaghaft an, was der mit einem knappen, tödlichen Blick quittierte. Als ihn schließlich Teyla ansprach, die neben Ford auch am Tisch saß, war das Maß voll. Rodney fauchte sie an, warf klirrend sein Besteck auf den leeren Teller, brachte das Tablett in die Ablage und stürmte aus der Messe.

John warf Teyla ein entschuldigendes Schulterzucken zu, stellte ebenfalls sein Tablett weg und eilte ihm hinterher.

„Jesus, Rodney, hat dir jemand in deinen Kaffee gespuckt? Oder wieso hast du Teyla angepflaumt?"

„Du bist an allem schuld, Hugh Jackman!", schnaubte Rodney, fuhr sauer mit der Hand durch die Luft und beschleunigte seinen Schritt, um John abzuhängen, aber für den war es ein leichtes, mit ihm mitzuhalten.

Verwirrt schüttelte John den Kopf. „Hugh Jackman? Hä?"

„Ich kann dich nicht mehr ansehen!" Abrupt blieb Rodney im Flur stehen und starrte John an, der ebenfalls stehen geblieben war. „Seit wir miteinander schlafen..."

„Sag's noch lauter", unterbrach John ihn und legte ihm eine Hand auf seinen vorlauten Mund.

Als er diese wegnahm, keuchte Rodney auf: „Noch näher und jeder wird es ohnehin an meiner Hose sehen."

Plötzlich lachte John laut.

„Haha. Schön, dass du deinen Spaß hast, aber ich fühle mich wie ein hormongesteuerter Teenager. Jedes Mal, wenn du in meiner Nähe bist, schaltet mein Gehirn auf Standby, während unterhalb der Gürtellinie rege Aktivität herrscht."

„Rege Aktivität", wiederholte John immer noch amüsiert. „Könnten wir jetzt zu dem Teil mit Jackman kommen?"

Rodney legte eine Hand auf Johns Schulter, griff den Reißverschluss des schwarzes Sweatshirts und zog ihn zu. „Niemand sollte dein gottverdammtes Brusthaar sehen."

„Hey, es ist ja nicht so, als ob ich ein Dessous drunter tragen würde und plötzlich rosa Spitze hervorblitzt."

„Rosa Spitze?"

John zuckte mit den Schultern und verzog den Mund zu einem ‚Warum nicht?'.

„Du solltest einen Rollkragenpullover tragen. Hochgeschlossen. Ich kann mich nicht konzentrierten. Hormongesteuerter Teenager, schon vergessen? Es ist einfach so... unanständig. _Ich_ muss immer an etwas Unanständiges denken."

„Okay, was ich damit?" John schob sein Sweatshirt ein wenig hoch, sodass ein Stück seines trainierten Rumpfs zum Vorschein kam.

Rodney verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, presste die Lippen aufeinander und funkelte ihn böse an. „Beherrsche dich, ich muss heute noch arbeiten!"

John grinste gerissen. „Meinst du, es würde auffallen, wenn wir unsere Mittagspause ein wenig verlängern...?"

Rodney tat so, als würde er schmollen, aber seine Gedanken waren längst bei angenehmeren Aktivitäten unterhalb der Gürtellinie. „Wahrscheinlich ist Zelenka froh, wenn ich ihn eine Stunde länger alleine arbeiten lasse...", meinte er jovial.

„Ein Stunde? Wir wollen nicht übertreiben."

„Ja, ich weiß, du bist in fünf Sekunden fertig."

„Komm, bevor ich es mir anders überlege." John packte Rodneys Hand und zerrte ihn zum nächsten Transporter, der sie auf eine Ebene möglichst weit weg von der Messe in einen abgelegenen Korridor beförderte. Ihre Quartiere waren zwar eine Option, das schmale Einzelbett aber eher unbequem, wie sie schon etliche Mal zuvor festgestellt hatten, außerdem bot diese außerplanmäßige Pause an einem halböffentlich zugänglichen Ort noch mal einen ganz anderen Reiz ins Spiel.

Eilig erklärte John Teyla über Funk, dass sie ihr Training verschieben müssten, weil Rodney auf seine Hilfe bestand. Der Wissenschaftler beschwerte sich, dass ihm die Schuld in die Schuhe geschoben wurde, aber er war schnell ganz still, als John ihn in eine versteckte Ecke schob, gegen die Wand presste und in einen fordernden Kuss zog.

Als sie sich voneinander lösten, schnappte Rodney aufgeregt nach Luft, als hätte er einen seiner ausufernden Monologe hinter sich gebracht.

Die Küsse, das Anfassen, das erotische Prickeln, der Sex – Rodney hatte kein dermaßen aufregendes Sexleben seit... noch nie. Erst hatte ihn das Begehren schwindelig, unbehaglich fühlen lassen, bis er angefangen hatte, es zu genießen, loszulassen. (Das einzig Bedauerliche war, dass sein Verstand vor Lust und Verlangen zu oft vollkommen blank war.)

John ging in die Knie und machte sich an Rodneys Hose zu schaffen. Geschickte Finger öffneten den blanken Hosenknopf, kurz darauf ertönte das Ratschen des Reißverschlusses. dem folgte das Rascheln von Stoff. Rodney fühlte sich plötzlich der kühlen Umgebung ausgesetzt, bloßgestellt und gleichzeitig erregt – wie John bestens an Rodneys steifen Glied feststellen konnte.

Die Hände an den Innenseite seiner Oberschenkel brachten den Wissenschaftler zum Japsen. „John... John? Bist du sicher? Hier?", brachte er atemlos hervor. Er räusperte sich, bevor er weiter reden konnte.

„Ja, richtig, das ist eine sehr schlechte Idee", meinte John lapidar und wollte schon auftauchen, da drückte Rodney ihn protestierend mit beiden Händen auf seinem Kopf sanft wieder nach unten.

„Auf einmal ist eine schlechte Idee?", maulte Rodney. „Du kannst auch sagen, wenn du nicht willst, aber dann musst nicht..."

„Ich sage viel, wenn der Tag lang ist, nur um dich zu ärgern."

„Wird das irgendwann aufhören?", fragte er gespielt seufzend.

„Kann ich mir nicht vorstellen", grinste John zu ihm auf.

Gott, Rodney liebte diesen fantastischen Ausblick. Er konnte jede Bewegung Johns beobachten und zusehen, wie tief John ihn in sich aufnahm. Er kam nicht mehr dazu, weiter zu protestieren, denn eine Hand legte sich auf seinen nackten Po und begann ihn zu massieren, während die Finger der anderen Hand über seinen Schaft wanderten und sich kurzweilig seinen Hoden widmeten.

Rodney atmete hörbar aus und krallte sich in Johns dunkle Haare, als John großflächig mit seiner Zunge über den Schaft leckte, ehe er sich die Eichel intensiver vornahm. Mit der Zungenspitze bohrte er in der kleinen Öffnung, aus der bereits erste Tropfen perlten. Er hatte vollkommen vergessen war, wo sie sich befanden, als John seine Lippen um die Eichel schloss, sie mit seiner warmen, weichen Mundhöhle umhüllte und schließlich nur mit leichtem Zahnkontakt daran saugte.

John schaute ihm nun in die Augen, weil er genauwusste, wie sehr ihn selbst der zusätzliche Augenkontakt anmachte. Mit einer Hand am Penis wehrte er allzu aufdringliche Stöße Rodneys, die immer frenetischer wurden, ab. Der Zeigefinger der anderen Hand verirrte sich zwischen Rodneys Pobacken, der willig seine Beine spreizte. John strich ein paar Mal über das kleine Loch, dann drang er ein paar Millimeter vorsichtig ein.

Rodney keuchte laut auf.

John spürte, dass er kurz vor dem Orgasmus stand, sein Stöhnen war unverkennbar und das Reden hatte er auch schon längerer Zeit eingestellt – eindeutige Zeichen, dass er ganz bei der Sache war. Nicht mal ein gestammelter Kommentar zu Johns Fähigkeiten kam mehr über seine Lippen. Keine Warnung, als er kam und sich zuckend in Johns Mund ergoss.

John entsorgte das Sperma dezent in ein Taschentuch aus seiner Hosentasche, rieb notdürftig über seinen Finger und stopfte es weg. „Wer brauchte noch mal nur fünf Sekunden?", fragte er neckisch und grinste Rodney an, der langsam befriedigt seine Lider öffnete.

Rodneys Wangen waren gerötet. Sein Blick war leicht entrückt, bevor er langsam in die Realität zurückkehrte. „Ich würde sagen, es ist Zeit für etwas Unanständiges." Er zog den Reißverschluss von Johns Sweatshirt nach unten.

„Oh, so unanständig, die paar Zentimeter", spottete John.

Plötzlich hörte Rodney Dr. Weir über sein Headset, die nach ihm verlangte. _Scheiße._ Rodney räusperte sich, hoffte, dass er nicht zu sehr nach atemlosen Sex klang und versprach, gleich zu kommen. Und John mitzubringen, der nicht zu erreichen war. Danach schalte er das Teil ab und es riss sich vom Ohr.

John kicherte. Er hatte schon öfter von solchen Headset-Unfällen gehört, wo Leute vergessen hatten, es abzuschalten und private Gespräche für jeden hörbar über den Äther gejagt hatten.

„_Nächstes Mal antworten Sie, Major Sheppard_!"

„Wir kommen gleich?", fragte John pikiert. „Was ist mit mir?"

„Halt einfach deinen Laptop davor, dann schöpft niemand Verdacht", zog Rodney ihn auf.

„Und was ist, wenn sie uns gleich auf eine Mission schicken will? Du hättest mindestens _fünf Sekunden_ aushandeln können."

„Fünf, vier, drei..." Rodney zählte nicht weiter, sondern presste seinen Körper gegen Johns, umschlang ihn mit seinen Armen und küsste ihn gierig. Mit unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit holte er John mit der Hand einen runter, der als Wiedergutmachung ein Abendessen und mindestens fünfzig Minuten Ausgleich forderte.

Niemand ahnte etwas, als sie als letztes den Konferenzraum betraten und sich gegenseitig die Schuld in die Schuhe schoben. Nur die leichte Röte auf Rodneys zeugte von ihrem hitzigen Aufeinandertreffen und der gemurmelte Satz auf dem Flur: _„Mir geht die rosa Spitze nicht mehr aus dem Kopf."_

**_Ende_**


End file.
